


You’re in The Army Now

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Everyone has their little foibles. This is one of Stiles.
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #403: Official





	You’re in The Army Now

The uniform had been more comfortable than he had expected. Even the boots that had been so shiny he could almost see his face in them, though keeping them that way had been a bitch.

Of all things it had been the belt that he’d found most disconcerting. A simple piece of leather, but one that had only smelled of new leather. He hadn't expected his uniform to smell of anything but detergent. But the belt? That had thrown him a bit.

His belts tended to hold the smell of home even when nothing else did. He could hang one over his headboard and feel safe, wear one if he needed to feel grounded for some reason or another. Even going so far as having his Dad send new ones from home every now and then. He was teased enough by his pack to know they found it amusing but that didn't stop them from helping out. From making sure that he had their scent should he need it.

Now that his training was over, and he’d graduated his belt habit was something that would have to be put to the side. He’d have to manage with emails, video calls and even letters written on real paper. Of which he suspected there’d be many, enough to make sure he had their scents to hand should he need them, even if paper wouldn't hold them for very long.

He had been lucky in that he’d trained for a battalion of lll Corps who dealt with the supernatural and that had allowed for some leeway while he had been training.

But a professional solider was a professional solider and you had to wear the uniform that came with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted October 2020


End file.
